1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a power storage system that converts electric energy into chemical energy and stores the converted energy to provide high energy density. Unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged, a secondary battery is rechargeable. and is being widely used in IT devices, such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, or a tablet PC. In recent years, electric vehicles are drawing attention owing to the rise in the oil price and a trend toward the use of secondary batteries as batteries for electric vehicles is growing.